The present invention relates to an anti-skid brake control system for a motor vehicle of the type comprising a speed sensor associated with a vehicle wheel for producing a signal representative of the wheel speed V.sub.R ; an evaluation circuit responsive to the wheel speed signal for determining the wheel acceleration V.sub.R, the approximate vehicle speed V.sub.Ref, and the longitudinal wheel slippage .lambda., and for producing brake pressure control signals in response thereto; and brake pressure control means, responsive to the aforesaid control signals, for controlling the brake pressure applied to the vehicle wheel(s). The evaluation circuit and the brake pressure control device are operative to reduce the brake pressure, to maintain the brake pressure at a substantially constant level, and to increase the brake pressure in pulsed increments so as to provide the driver-selected braking force while limiting the longitudinal wheel slippage.